Docuth
Docuth is a fairly large temperate country comprised of several smaller provinces, which historically existed as separate nations. It borders Hespor to the north along the Kanda mountain range, Ospus to the east, Heden to the north-west and Varta to the south-west. To the south of Docuth is the Hav Ocean. The incorporated city state of Corsanah lies in the south of the nation. Natural Geography Docuths most striking features are likely it's rivers, branching across most of the country. The two largest are the Docuth river, nearly splitting the country in half, and the Jeggare river to the west. Docuth is temperate, with many small forests and woods covering the landscape. The largest of these are the Faedallen forest, named for the elven city at its heart, and The Great Forest, located at the delta of the Docuth river. To the north-west lies the steppe, a huge expanse of flat, unforested grassland. Docuth's coastline is notorious among sailors, as the majority of its length is sheer cliffs and near invisible reefs. The areas around Corsanah and the river Docuth delta are clear, allowing trade to flow into the country. Political Divisions While Docuth exists as one nation to the rest of the world, it is internally divided into 7 provinces and the city of Corsanah. Each of these is ruled by a noble family, the heads of which act as a council that controls the country. Each province is known by the name of it's capital, although many contain other cities and all contain numerous towns, villages and other settlements. Pecunia Equus – Arristan Family Pecunia Equus lies in the centre of Docuth and is currently its wealthiest region. Its city acts as one of the only trade hubs of Docuth thanks to ships being able to traverse the Docuth river. Due to its central position and wealth, it is the most dominant of the provinces and its ruler acts as the de facto head of state with regards to international affairs. The Arristan family is well liked by the populace due to their generally fair taxes and just rule. Their central position means that they have worked hard to maintain good, if not very warm, relations with the other families. Immonarst – Dandolo Family Immonarst lies in the south-west of Docuth, and has maintained decent diplomatic relations with Varta. The ruling Dandolo family gained their wealth by controlling the flow of goods from Corsanah, one of the only places that ships can reach. Immonarst is the warmest and driest of the provinces, and owes its name to the often occurring forest fires that plague a large portion of the province. Bulwark – Stonewall Family Bulwark lies in the north-west of Docuth, bordering Heden. The region has rarely been without conflict, as the expansive and fertile lands of the steppe are constantly being fought over by the Stonewalls, Heden and many local hobgoblin tribes. As a result of their experience and preparedness, the Stonewall family is frequently placed in charge of Docuth's military. Afrasabi – Afrasabi Family Afrasabi lies in the north-east of Docuth. Earlier in the nations history plentiful mines and natural resources made the Afrasabis the wealthiest and most powerful family by a wide margin. However, as the mines dried up their influence and wealth diminished. Afrasabi now stands as the poorest province of Docuth, despite the Afrasabi family living in luxury due to the exorbitant taxes imposed on the common folk. Faedanell – Morbella Family An oddity among Docuth's nobility, the Morbella elves rule the heavily forested province of Faedanell. While unconfirmed, it is belived that ancient elven settlements predate almost any other civilization in Docuth. Despite historical conflict with Vetus Sanguis they were eventually accepted into Docuths rulers, the most recent to join the council. Stormbreak – Arcanax Family Stormbreak covers Docuth's large peninsula, with little presence on the main body of the nation. The people of Stormbreak are generally considered odd by the rest of the nation, as their isolated position has caused them to develop many unusual customs. The Arcanax family themselves are looked down upon by the other nobles, as the actions of their ancestors shattered the peninsula and their city, as well as turning their descendants (the current rulers of the Arcanax family) into Tieflings. Vetus Sanguis – Carmine Family The Carmine family is the oldest of the noble families, and hold a great deal of respect and influence as a result. They led the conquest of the lands now held by Docuth, and hold a grudge against Faedanell for halting their progress. While the lands they once held have shrunk, Vetus Sanguis is stands in defiance of time by lingering on as a major player in Docuth. Category:Geography